Diagnostic tests for lead poisoning so far devised have limitations and there is need for a practical, reliable and definitive test. We propose to determine whether our quantitative computer/scanner system for rapid screening of radiographs can effectively detect lead poisoning in its early stages. We also intend to evaluate the usefulness of our system in measuring the extraction of lead from bones during treatment. Because of our capability for objective measurement we should be able to detect lead deposits in bones even when they are not visible in radiographs. Our computerized system is wholly independent of subjective visual evidence and largely independent of film taking and processing variables, thus overcoming the drawbacks of traditional radiographic screening methods.